Primavera
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Este One-shot esta dedicado a Le chat et le abeille, una de las ganadoras del reto "Reiniciando: Las películas de Tomoe" del foro Sakabattō. Megumi va a casa de Kaoru después de la partida de Kenshin, pero las cosas serán diferentes de como imaginó. Fic Yuri KaoruXMegumi.


**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **Este One-shot esta dedicado a Le chat et le abeille, una de las ganadoras del reto "Reiniciando: Las películas de Tomoe" del foro Sakabattō.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRIMAVERA**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Yahiko? — Gritó Megumi algo sorprendida por ver al chico corriendo por las calles de la ciudad.

— Megumi — dijo Yahiko deteniéndose a saludar a la doctora.

— Pensaba que te habías ido a Kioto — dijo pensativa la doctora — ¿Te han dejado a cargo del dojo? — Preguntó.

— ¿Qué dices? Kaoru también está aquí — respondió con algo de pesar el chico.

— Eh… — Sólo atinó a exclamar Megumi sorprendida.

Megumi estaba convencida de que Kaoru amaba a Kenshin, por lo que pensó que saldría inmediatamente a Kioto en busca de él. Después de todo, Kaoru siempre mostró una personalidad fuerte y decidida…

— Pero es una niña después de todo — murmuró Megumi con algo de tristeza en la voz.

…

…

Kaoru no se había levantado, estaba sentada en su futón luciendo un aspecto cansado y sin la vitalidad que la caracterizaba. Tsubame le acercó una bandeja con comida y le dijo:

— No sé si ha quedado muy bien, pero tienes que comer algo. — Estaba preocupada.

— No tengo hambre — respondió Kaoru en un tono de voz muy bajo.

— Pruébalo — trató de lucir más animada Tae — Tsubame se ha esforzado mucho.

— No tengo hambre — repitió Kaoru con el mismo tono bajo y monótono en su voz.

— Kaoru, no dejes que esto te derrumbe. — Dijo una maternal Tae — Por favor anímate y come un poco.

— He dicho que no tengo hambre — Kaoru subió un poco el tono de su voz, le estaba comenzando a exasperar que no comprendieran que no deseaba compañía ni compasión.

— Kaoru…

— ¡Déjenme tranquila, quiero estar sola! — Finalmente estalló.

En ese mismo instante la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

— No puedo creerlo, todavía estás aquí — dijo Megumi entrando a la habitación y mirándola con un aire de superioridad que irritó a Kaoru.

— ¿Para qué has venido? — Preguntó desafiante, sus ojos zarcos, que habían permanecido opacos y sin vida parecieron brillar al encontrarse con la figura altiva de la doctora.

— Para reírme de la niñita a la que Ken-san ha abandonado — Megumi dejó escapar una carcajada que a las demás les sonó despiadada.

— Me… Megumi — dijo Tae sin atinar a hacer nada más mientras los ojos de Tsubame comenzaron a expresar temor por lo que podía acontecer entre esas dos.

— Tú también sigues aquí — ahora era el turno de Kaoru —¿Acaso no eras tú la que se arrojaba a los brazos de Kenshin en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba?

— No hables tan a la ligera de mis sentimientos ni pretendas conocerlos. Además, yo no soy la que pasa todo el día llorando ni compadeciéndose a sí misma debido a ellos.

— Tampoco hables de mis sentimientos. Simplemente no tengo ganas de hacer nada ¿Que no puedes entenderlo?

— ¿Acaso no quieres verlo?

— Claro que quiero verlo — Kaoru bajó la vista.

— ¿Tienes miedo a que te rechace? — se burló Megumi — Esto es un ungüento para las heridas — dijo Megumi mostrando un pequeño frasco de madera — Ken-san me dijo una vez que era eficaz.— Sonrió — Probablemente ahora lo necesite, pero no puedo confiar en una llorona, se lo daré a Yahiko. Estoy segura de que Ken-san pensará en mí cuando lo reciba y se olvidará de una niñita como tú.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no vas tú misma en persona y se lo das? ¡Ve a Kioto! — Desafió Kaoru.

— No tengo tiempo libre como tú. Tengo muchos pacientes y no tengo tiempo para salir de viaje.

Megumi se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto de Kaoru, pero fueron las palabras de esta última las que la detuvieron:

— Así que antepones tus pacientes a Kenshin ¿Eso es lo que él te importa?

Megumi miró a Kaoru y se acercó a ella dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero Kaoru la detuvo con sus manos, miró fijamente los ojos de la doctora y le dijo con orgullo:

— Sigo siendo la maestra del dojo Kamiya, no me subestimes

Entonces Megumi levantó su otra mano, iba directo a la mejilla derecha de Kaoru, quien sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos, pero la bofetada nunca llegó. Megumi detuvo su mano a escasos milímetros del rostro de Kaoru. Kaoru abrió sus ojos y estos se encontraron directamente con los ojos castaños de Megumi, quien la miraba con una expresión extraña, mezcla de rabia, altivez y una profunda tristeza que caló en el corazón de Kaoru; era la primera vez que veía eso en la mirada de Megumi.

— ¡Tú tampoco me subestimes a mí! — Exclamó Megumi. — Me dedico a la medicina porque quiero salvar a tanta gente como pueda, con la intención de redimir mis pecados. Este es el camino que he escogido y fue Ken-san quien me lo mostró. Es por eso que pase lo que pase debo seguir este camino aunque Ken-san no esté aquí porque es así como expreso mi respeto hacia él. No consiento que una niña como tú me diga lo que tengo que hacer; me decepciona saber que cuando las cosas no salen como quieres lo único que puedes hacer es llorar.

— No lo comprendes Megumi… tú tampoco comprendes mis sentimientos — Las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Kaoru.

Tae tomó a Tsubame del brazo y la llevó fuera del cuarto de Kaoru. En ese momento sintió que ambas ahí estorbaban y pensó que estaría bien dejar a Kaoru al cuidado de Megumi, quien ahora estaba sentada frente a ella.

— Tú estás enamorada de Kenshin — dijo Megumi — tu lugar es junto a él, en donde quiera que él esté — ahora las palabras de Megumi eran cálidas y su expresión se había suavizado.

— Es extraño que me digas eso — dijo Kaoru — después de todo siempre intentaste que Kenshin te mirara — Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa triste — y ahora luchas por mantenerte en el camino que él te mostró… tal vez realmente eres tú quien más lo ama.

Megumi sonrió, realmente esa niña nunca sería capaz de entender la verdad detrás de sus acciones. Pensó en esa expresión molesta que solía poner cuando abrazaba a Kenshin o le coqueteaba con descaro y sonrió.

— Si realmente lo amara no sería capaz de comportarme así… — dijo Megumi sin darse cuenta que sus pensamientos salieron por su boca.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Preguntó Kaoru sorprendida, después de todo estaba segura de que la doctora amaba a Kenshin.

Megumi exhaló un suspiro, tal vez si era clara con Kaoru respecto a sus sentimientos por Kenshin le daría el empujón necesario para ir tras él. Y definitivamente eso era lo único que le devolvería la sonrisa a la niña de ojos azules que la miraba interrogante.

— Kaoru — comenzó la doctora — yo respeto mucho y admiro a Kenshin, fue él quien me mostró el camino que debo seguir para redimir mis pecados y sobrevivir con la culpa de las cosas que hice. Pero la verdad es que no lo amo, al menos no de modo romántico. Lo quiero mucho porque es una gran persona, pero nunca he pensado en él como pareja.

— ¡Mentirosa! — Exclamó Kaoru — eres una mentirosa. Te he visto coquetear con descaro y abrazarlo sin pudor… ¡sólo recordarlo me enfada!

Megumi rió al ver la expresión de Kaoru.

— Eso lo hacía sólo para molestarte.

— Para molestarme — Repitió sorprendida Kaoru.

— Sí — afirmó Megumi con una sonrisa triste — después de todo tú si lo amas, por eso estás así, paralizada y sin saber qué hacer ahora que se ha marchado a Kioto.

— ¿Yo amo a Kenshin? — Se preguntó Kaoru — es cierto que lo amo, pero la verdad nunca me lo he preguntado seriamente el significado de ese amor — habló con sinceridad — cuando él vino a este dojo yo estaba sola y su compañía me hizo muy feliz. Kenshin se volvió mi familia y decidí que siempre haría lo mejor para que él nunca quisiera dejar de serlo, y es por eso que me duele tanto su partida.

Megumi bajó la vista mientras escucha a Kaoru.

— Después, la presencia de Kenshin trajo otras personas que también amo. Como Yahiko, Sanosuke y tú.

— Yo — dijo Megumi levantando la vista.

— Eres molesta, siempre burlándote de mí y haciéndome enfadar. Pero eres honesta, confiable y…

— No es verdad — interrumpió Megumi — no he sido honesta contigo, Kaoru.

— ¿Qué?

— Pensé que no valía la pena, después de todo estás tan apegada a Ken-san que siempre pensé que terminarías con él.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso, Megumi? Yo siempre pensé que tú estabas enamorada de él, pero ahora vienes y me dices que no es así y que no has sido honesta. Me confundes.

— Cuando te veía tan apegada a él no podía evitar querer separarlos — confesó Megumi — le coqueteaba a él para molestarte a ti, porque no quería que su relación avanzara — Megumi cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar — lo siento, soy de lo peor, debí dejarlos en paz pero no podía. Por eso ahora vine a verte, pensé que tal vez lograría convencerte de ir por él, en una especie de compensación por tratar de romper lo que tenían.

— Pero si no fue por amor a él — Kaoru tomó las manos de Megumi para poder ver su rostro nuevamente — entonces, Megumi, ¿por qué?

Los ojos de Kaoru la miraban exigiendo honestidad y Megumi ya no podía ocultarlo más. Tal vez Kaoru la odiase por esos sentimientos que consideraba impuros, pero ya no le importaba, tenía que liberar su corazón de esas cadenas que le había impuesto y que la atormentaban. Debía dejar de querer mentirse a si misma y a los demás actuando de una manera que realmente no deseaba y que sólo era una máscara.

Miró a Kaoru, y con temblor en sus labios habló:

— Por ti. Por ti, Kaoru.

— Por mí.

— Porque te amo.

— Me… amas.

— Es cierto que Ken-san es importante para mí. Pero eres tú la persona que más amo — Megumi no dejaba de temblar, pero su voz era firme, ya que había decidido ser honesta llegaría hasta el final, asumiendo las consecuencias con valentía — siendo más frágil que él también fuiste a rescatarme, me acogiste en tu casa sin saber nada de mí cuando huía, aceptaste mi pasado sin recriminarme por el. Eres una chiquilla inmadura pero posees una nobleza infinita. Perdóname — Megumi se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Kaoru — mereces ser feliz, quiero que lo seas aunque aunque me odies por lo que te he dicho.

— ¡No te odio! — Dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie — es cierto que quiero ver a Kenshin, es cierto que deseo que regrese, pero… pero…

Megumi volvió a mirarla sorprendida y con los ojos colmados de lágrimas.

— Kenshin, Kenshin es mi familia, Megumi. Cuando mamá murió o cuando papá se fue sentí un dolor similar al que sentí cuando Kenshin se despidió de mí. Él le puso fin a mi soledad, me hizo muy feliz que aceptara vivir conmigo. Cuando se instaló en el dojo sentí como si un familiar lejano y al que no veía en años viniera a cuidar de mí. — Kaoru hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuar, también temblaba y sus ojos brillaban, empañados con las lágrimas que comenzaban a nacer — Soy una persona egoísta. Quiero que Kenshin vuelva, quiero que Yahiko siempre esté cerca de mí, quiero que Sanosuke siga viniendo aunque sólo sea por la comida y quiero... quiero que te quedes conmigo y no mires a nadie más, Megumi.

— Kaoru — dijo Megumi sin moverse. Conmocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin atinar a decir o hacer nada más, hasta que sintió los dulces labios de Kaoru sobre los suyos, fue un beso suave, como una leve caricia para el corazón de Megumi.

Kaoru estaba sonrojada, bajó la vista; su corazón latía con fuerza cuando sintió el abrazo cálido de la doctora.

— Me quedaré contigo, Kaoru. Y no miraré a nadie más.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot, especialmente a Nel-chan ya que es un regalo para ella.**

 **Y a pesar de lo que pensó Megumi en un momento, ningún amor es impuro y ese abrazo cálido con Kaoru se lo mostró.**


End file.
